


Not A Game

by JustFloatingAround



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually not that much porn, Alternate Universe - Baseball, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I’m sorry, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, PR Manager Levi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professional baseball player eren, Slow Burn, a total shitstorm, ereri, help me, hopefully funny-, pls give Ereri a chance-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFloatingAround/pseuds/JustFloatingAround
Summary: Eren’s a professional baseball player.Levi is his teams PR manager.They both are hot.Their team is crazy.Eren’s workouts aren’t making this any easier.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Not A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first fic, so comment on whatever y’all think can be fixed or what you want to see! I’ll try to update every three weeks to a month. and this shouldn’t be longer than 20 chapters! As we get more into it, I’ll try to update on more of a schedule. I am still in school and I don’t prewrite chapters either, so if I’m late, please bear with me. Once again, thank you! Damn, that was a LOT of exclamation points-

Sighing, Eren dragged himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the bleariness. Squinting against the early morning light, he haphazardly threw jeans and a t-shirt on. He hoped they were clean. He wasn’t exactly the greatest at keeping his room clean, a fact that Mikasa hated, but Eren couldn’t care less. It was at times like this (getting up at the ass-crack of dawn in the middle of February) that he cursed his choice to be a student-athlete. Well, the student part was debatable, he was mostly just an athlete. 

Morning practice ran from...5-8:30, then classes, lunch, more classes, and finally time alone with Armin and Mikasa. Deep breaths, he’s got this, just three more months and then he’s done with highschool. With those words ringing in his head, he plodded down the stairs to the kitchen. After debating the pros and cons of breakfast with himself for a solid five minutes, he decided not to have any. 

Quietly slinking out the door, he tossed his duffel and backpack into his beat-up Camaro. Sliding into the well-worn leather seats, he breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around, Eren could admit the morning was peaceful and he secretly liked watching the sun rise. Yawning the last dredges of fatigue from his body, he stretched and started his car. The familiar sputtering of his car was oddly soothing at this point. 

A light rapping of knuckles against the hood of his car raised him out of his morning stupor and he stuck his head out the window to check out the source of the noise. Mikasa was staring down at him with a protein bar in one hand. Shit-

“You didn’t have breakfast.” 

Eren swallowed. “I forgot?” He didn’t forget.  
Mikasa smiled slightly. “Open the car door.” Eren sighed and let his adopted sister into the car. By the end of this conversation he was probably gonna be eating that protein bar. He eyed her warily. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I swear, I just wasn’t hungry!” 

Mikasa let out a small noise of displeasure and pushed the bar at Eren’s face. “Eat.”

A vicious staring match ensued. Like the past 783 times, he lost. Mikasa definitely wasn’t keeping track, but Eren sure as hell was. He had yet to win. He groaned and took the bar. Angrily opening it, he stuffed half down his face and started driving. 784 losses.

“Happy now?” He would never admit that he was feeling slightly more awake and more energized. Mikasa didn’t need to know. Judging by the curve of her lips, Eren knew she already knew.

“Mm. Armin asked us to pick him up too.”He nodded and stopped in front of Armins and his grandfather’s house. Leaping up the stairs, he flung himself at the door and it opened almost on cue. Knowing Armin, he had probably been waiting for Eren. Eren enthusiastically threw his arms around the smaller boy and grinned. 

Armin smiled back, used to the bone-crushing hug. “Good morning Eren!” 

“Mornin’ Armin!” Bounding back down the stairs, he got in the car with Armin following behind. 

The drive to school was filled with comfortable silence. After a couple hasty byes and promises to meet up during lunch, Eren headed to the lockers. After changing into his practice uniform. He stepped out onto the field. This always made the early mornings and sore muscles worth it. He scuffed his cleat in the dirt and smiled.

Coach Hannes clapped his hands. “Alright! We have two big games for our last two weeks, against Stohess and Trost! I want to end on a winning streak, so get out there, hustle, and do your very best! Eren, let me talk to you on the side.” Ignoring the chorus of oooohs he got, he trudged over to coach. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Let me be real straight. Kid, you’ve got a real shot at going pro. So much so, that I pulled all my connections and there WILL be scouts watching these last two games. Eren, we’re damn lucky to have got you, and you need to show why you’re our heavy hitter these next games. Do you understand? This is your shot.”

Wide-eyed and mute, Eren simply nodded. “Th-thank you s-sir, I’ll do my b-best”. Head swimming, he started going through warm-ups. His shot..He could play pro straight out of highschool! Imagine the look on Armin and Mikasa’s faces! Oh, his mother would be so proud! 

Giddy from excitement, he slid into his seat at their normal lunch table. The second he saw Mikasa and Armin, he shouted “I’M GOING PRO!” 

Mikasa sat down. “For baseball?” 

“No, I’m gonna be a professional gymnast-” 

“Don’t sass.” 

Armin smiled. “Well, we’re really proud of you! 

Eren puffed his chest. Of course Armin was proud of him! 

Mikasa interrupted, “So you already got an offer?” 

Eren deflated. Fuck Mikasa for being so realistic. “W-Well no- but-“ 

Armin laughed and sat down. “Why don’t you explain to us what happened then!” 

Eren beamed and started telling Mikasa and Armin what had happened. 

Mikasa tapped her foot. “So depending how well you play, you MAY get offers for some pro teams?” 

“YEAH! Pretty exciting right?” 

Armin spoke up quietly, “You’ve got to work even harder now..” 

Mikasa chimed in, “You have to take care of yourself Eren. No skipping breakfast.” 

“MIKA! That was just today!” 

“Eren, you never eat breakfast,” Armin said. 

Mikasa turned to Armin. “Really? Does he eat lunch?” 

“Most of the time he just eats junk!” 

“WH- guys, stop!’ Eren was thoroughly ignored. 

“Hey, marshmallows for breakfast isn’t that bad!” 

Double glares from Armin and Mikasa. “Okay, okay, geez-“ 

And for the rest of lunch, Eren had the delight of hearing his two best-friends shit on his (wonderful, in his opinion) food preferences. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest week flew by and Eren was practically vibrating with excitement in the locker room. Trost were big-time rivals of Shiganshina. Since Eren had joined the baseball team, they had only lost to Trost once and Trost absolutely despised him. He’d need to be a bit wary of dirty play..he sighed. Mikasa would KILL him if he got hurt. 

Scanning the faces, he saw some men in suits with different logos. Scouts. Deep breath. Play like you always do. Armin and Mikasa were in the crowd as usual. Calm. Deep breath. Waving and smiling brightly at them, he started calming down. Adjusting his grip on his bat, he confidently walked out of the dugout to the batter's box. Swinging his bat the first time was a blur. He didn’t even register it. Shit. SHIT. Don’t aim for a homerun, just get it in the outfield. 

Biting down hard on his lip, the metallic taste of blood shocked him. Shaking out his arms, Eren got ready and squatted down. This time he connected smoothly and sent it between second and third base. Then he ran. Ran till he got to second and then panted heavily. Wasn’t the best start, but he’d take it.

The game just got better and better from there, with Eren hitting more and more consistently. By the time he headed back to the lockers, his legs were jelly. Wobbling to his locker, he collapsed against it. The cool metal felt like bliss against his flushed face. 

Coach Hannes patted him on the back. “Good work out there Eren, play like that next week and I’m sure you’ll get your pick of pro teams!” Preening at the praise, Eren lifted his head and nodded. Stripping out of his sweaty uniform, one quick shower later and Eren headed home in a haze of happiness. The next week was another high. Eren was high on baseball and he had a dream. Armin was absolutely overjoyed to see his friend so focused and Mikasa seemed to only be able to sigh. 

Once, Eren tried asking her why she wasn’t happy and Mikasa said “She’d believe in him once he got an offer”. Eren called her a meanie and immediately got beat down for it, while Armin just LAUGHED on the side. Eren regretted telling Mikasa she should start boxing. Armin said he thought it was a great idea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for the Stohess game, and to say he was nervous was an understatement. Eren was practically vibrating with tension. He needed to get an offer after this. 

His grades were not as good as Armin’s or Mikasa’s and he had not thought about college. Fear and doubt started settling like wet cement in his stomach. He swallowed. Thinking about negative things brought about more bad energy around him (according to Armin). He grinned thinking about Armin’s face eagerly explaining chakras and spiritual energy. 

He was strong, he was good at baseball (pretty much only baseball-), and he would win this game for everyone. And Eren did. After an absolutely spectacular performance against Trost, Eren did not disappoint. The Shiganshina baseball team were officially district champions. Smiling blindingly bright, he reveled in the handshakes and back pats he got. Pulling away from the mess of limbs, he stood admiring the scene from the side. A couple men walked up to Eren and he flashed a smile. 

Politely listening to their offers, Eren was disappointed. These were minor league teams..and the one major league team offer he had gotten weren’t very good. His shoulders sagged, smile significantly dimmed. Then he noticed a man in a dark red suit gesture him. Eren immediately straightened and tried to subtly look him over. 

He approached hesitantly. The man was even taller and broader than him and Eren was intimidated. He smiled and hoped it wasn't as shaky as he was. 

The man extended a hand out. Eren took it and gave it a firm pump. “Hello. I’m Zeke, the PR and scouting agent for the Marleyan Aces! You’re Eren Yeager, correct?” 

Eren nodded and stuttered out, “Y-yeah, I am.” The Marleyan Aces were an exceptionally good major league, currently standing second, with years of wins. They were quite literally some of the best of the best. Dazed, he looked up in awe. 

Zeke smiled. “We think you’re an incredible player and have got immense potential. We’d be delighted to have you! I’ll email you later tonight with a full rookie contract!”

Ten solid minutes later, Zeke finally bid him goodbye. Head swimming with facts about the Marleyan Aces, Eren looked at the final man approaching him. He blinked. He was petite, couldn’t be taller than 5’4, but not quite slender, and somehow just as imposing as Zeke had been. 

The pale man rubbed his forehead and muttered out, “God, I thought he’d never stop fucking talking.” 

Eren was just barely able to register what this man had just said before letting out a surprised bark of laughter. Something so..vulgar coming out of such a composed, elegant man was jarring. 

The shorter man finally acknowledged Eren’s presence and delicately reached a hand out towards him. “Levi Ackerman, PR manager, scout, and minority owner of the Eldian Devils.” 

Eren stared at Levi. His voice was surprisingly deeper and huskier than he had expected. Eren definitely didn’t NOT like it. 

“Are you just going to stare at my hand, or are you going to shake it?” Levi spoke condescendingly. 

Eren fumbled out a “H-Huh?” God, maybe Mikasa was right, he must have been some lower form of primate for the current stupidity that had just come out his mouth. 

Levi sighed. It was a nice sigh. Eren liked that sigh. Damn, he was really gay. “Let's start over. Hello, I am Levi Ackerman. PR manager, scout, and minority owner of the Eldian Devils. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I-I’m Eren Yeager, uh, batter on the Shiganshina Titans and lover of video games, i-it’s nice to meet you too.” Fuck. What the fuck did he just say. He had no clue. Eren reached out and grabbed Levi’s hand and shook it weakly. 

Levi’s lips twitched and he arched an eyebrow. “Lover of video games, huh?” 

Eren burned with embarrassment. “Forget that, my brain just isn’t working right now-” 

“Oh don’t worry, after the great game you played, you could say whatever you wanted and I’d still stand here and offer you a spot on the Eldian Devils.” 

Eren was not ashamed to say his jaw dropped and that he let out a high-pitched squeak. Eyes going impossibly wide, he yelloud out “TH-THE ELDIAN D-DEVILS?! You mean the current number one team in the major league?!” 

“That’s exactly what I just said.” Levi dead-panned back. 

Not deterred by Levi’s demeanor in the slightest, Eren continued. “Wow- I-I acce-” But Eren was cut off by Levi’s raised hand. 

“Look kid, I know, you want to accept right now, but I’m going to email you a contract by tonight. I suggest you look over it and then make a decision.” 

“B-but I-”

Levi smiled slightly. “I know I’m not the only offer you got. I’m saying this for your best interest. Look over everything for the next week or two. I will say this. You play baseball with such passion, it’s hard to find that anymore. I hope you pick whatever place you think will nurture that the most. I look forward to seeing you in the major leagues Eren.” 

All Eren was capable of was nodding. As Levi turned to leave, Eren felt compelled to thank him in any way possible. “W-WAIT!” 

Levi turned around and Eren enveloped him in his signature bone-crushing hug. 

Eren mumbled out a grateful “Thank you..thank you so so much.” 

Levi patted his back awkwardly and disentangled himself. “Y-yeah.. You’re welcome kid. Next time we meet, make sure you’re not sweaty if you hug me.” 

Turning around, Levi briskly walked away. 

Eren could have sworn he saw a little red on Levi’s cheeks as he left, leaving behind a lingering scent of pine and disinfectant. Still, it was nothing compared to the redness on Eren’s face.

Levi Ackerman… He’d never seen a man that pretty before. And, Levi had said next time. That means he was expecting to see Eren again. Maybe Levi was gay... he couldn’t even imagine Levi being gay. Anyways, that was NOT the right thing to focus on right now. Quickly grabbing his bags and gear, Eren practically vaulted to his car. He couldn’t wait to tell Mikasa and Armin about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> One last note, I’ll try to update more if I get more interaction. I swear, reading comments is my favorite thing ever, so if you have anything to say, please comment!


End file.
